Salvación
by kattie88
Summary: Trunks ha encontrado la salvación en un momento fortuito y con la persona más inesperada. OneShot.


Disclaimer: Dragon Ball y sus personajes son propiedad de Akira Toriyama.

* * *

**SALVACIÓN**

* * *

Marron se dejó acariciar, temblorosa, sudor en sus manos, respiración agitada, corazón exaltado, olor de hombre excitado a su lado, su propio cuerpo inquieto sintiendo cosquillas con aquellos roces de dedos masculinos, y miedo. Miedo de que un solo sonido, una interrupción, podía tener el poder de remover recuerdos no deseados en los pensamientos de aquel amante y echarlo todo a perder, haciendo añicos ese instante glorioso en que él no era una persona como todas, no era un amante casual que conoció en la esquina, no. Él, el dueño de sus pensamientos indecorosos de adolescente que se repetían hasta el presente día, cuando ya no era la pequeña y tierna Marron. Ahora, la linda y hermosa Marron, la joven de rostro angelical que provocaba miradas lascivas de sus compañeros de universidad. Con cada mirada pretendían desnudarla y quitarle la pureza que su rostro irradiaba. Y ella, siempre asustadiza y temerosa, alejaba sus ojos hasta el suelo, provocando un instinto animal de acorralarla y tomarla. El mismo instinto que había despertado en él, justamente en ese hombre con historia, atraída por su pelo lila, su piel morena, su cuerpo fornido y sus ojos azules, otro que la abordó en la fiesta de año nuevo, otro que se acercó a ella comentando lo hermosa que se veía y lo diferente que parecía verla allí, bailando entre la multitud, con esa confianza que él exudaba; un hombre apuesto, consciente de su atractivo, frío como el hielo, con esa presencia dominante heredada de su padre, que deseaba sencillamente pasar el rato con ella, bailando entre la gente, tomando bebidas, celebrando el paso de los años, susurrando sutilezas que la hacían sonrojar, cuando tenía dieciséis años. Te acuerdas, las fiestas en corporación cápsula, el vestido rosa, los juegos con los globos rojos, los pudines de vainilla, allá en los tiempos de antaño. Tal vez se sentía un poco solo o sencillamente le pareció la oportunidad perfecta de hacer el amor sin preguntas y por eso, al final de la noche, cuando ya no encontraba un pretexto para llevarla a casa, le arrojó un trago de alcohol, manchando su vestido blanco justo sobre el pecho. Vamos a casa, allí te podrás limpiar, y la condujo hasta su hogar. Un edificio blanco marfil, al final de una avenida llena de árboles hermosos. Su departamento, en el último piso decorado con simpleza y perfección, muebles cubiertos de cuero negro, repisas oscuras llenas de libros, ropa sobre una silla, documentos sobre la mesa, maletín a un lado y un cuadro en medio del salón que opacaba todo lo demás; dos mujeres desnudas, negro y dorado, apoyada una sobre la otra, alas alrededor.

Ángeles.

Allí ella se quitó la chaqueta sin dejar de admirar la belleza de la obra. Y sin preámbulos, dedos rozaron su hombro y ella sonrió complaciente. Ven, retrocedió sujetando su pequeña mano, de pronto, frente al espejo del baño, besó su hombro, luego, mirándola a través del reflejo, puso uno de sus dedos en la pretina y al ver su sonrojo, la deslizó lentamente hacia abajo y luego la otra, corrió los finos tirantes por los suaves y blancos brazos hasta que el vestido cayó a los pies. Un paso atrás, la contempló: hermosa, blanca, pura… Marron. Exhaló y cerró los ojos con fuerza, apoyó la cabeza en el hombro, uno, dos, tres, treinta segundos con ella quieta como estatua, asustada. Los abrió, se irguió y la volteó. Ojos celestes sin comprender, observó. Sonrisa seductora, la derritió. Nada más fue necesario, la seducción estaba ahí y el primer beso fue todo. Suave, lento, caliente. Necesitado de más, apartó el cabello de oro y por el cuello la pegó más a él, sentir el roce de su cuerpo era necesario, sentir caricias obscenas una necesidad, pero no habían, ni una sola. Se separó y la observó avergonzada.

—¿Todo bien? —ella abrió los ojos y se tensó. Él lo supo.

Virgen.

Abrió la boca— Yo… —Rojo furioso adornó sus mejillas.

—Shh…—Otro beso sobre los labios y otro, y otro, y otro. Así, poco a poco, la devoró con los labios. Suavemente cogió sus manos y las guió hasta su cuerpo, hizo que lo tocara sobre la espalda y lo acariciara mientras la seguía besando. La soltó y ella, tímidamente, continuó. Con caricias suaves, besos salvajes y respiraciones aceleradas, Trunks la acorraló contra el lavabo, la aprisionó con su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir pequeña ante él. Una niña entre los brazos de un hombre. Dejó los labios, pasó al cuello, apretó la cintura y coló dedos en el lateral de la ropa interior, acariciando muslos suaves, sin deshacerse de la prenda, aún.

Extasiado como adolescente, la volteó otra vez, brusco. Ella, sorprendida ante el movimiento, jadeó. Excitada y nerviosa, lo vio frente a ella, en el espejo con una mirada lujuriosa a través de su hombro derecho, y al sentir sus dedos, esta vez, en la espalda, supo lo que quería. Cerró los ojos al sentir el desabroche de su sostén y los apretó aun más fuerte cuando éste se resbaló, con una lentitud que le oprimía la razón, por sus brazos. Trunks la observó maravillado, senos redondos, blancos y rosados combinados con exquisitez, pequeños y firmes, pero rostro compungido que no hacían la perfección.

—Mírate —susurró.

Ella negó con labios fruncidos. Vergüenza total al sentirse tan expuesta frente a él.

Él, un tanto frustrado, ayudó— ¿Quieres? —preguntó.

Confundida, giró su cabeza y con ojos abiertos, preguntó:— ¿Qué? —No le dio tiempo de asimilar nada, cuando su mano se vio por sobre encima del pantalón, sintiendo el calor y la dureza bajo ella. Su respiración se entrecortó al escucharlo de nuevo, mírate.

Y allí, la perfección. Miradas entrecruzadas, mejillas encendidas y el deseo brotando por los poros de la piel—. No cierres tus ojos. No dejes de mirar —ordenó. Marron asintió y fijó su mirada en el espejo, verse a sí misma le provocó absoluta vergüenza, timidez total, pero el cuerpo tras ella, calor. El calor opacó cualquier sentimiento de retracción y en su mente pidió más. Entonces una mano apareció al costado, el roce de dedos dejando trazos de escozor en el camino por el abdomen hasta llegar más arriba, a un montículo, por debajo delineando un camino imaginario hasta que la palma se cerró en torno a un seno y la otra a la cintura y besos en su cuello, ambos sin apartar la mirada hacia el frente. Marron creyó que los focos estaban más fuertes, su piel resplandecía ¿o era el sudor que perlaba su blanquecina piel? Nerviosa respiró corto y rápido cuando sintió la humedad esparcirse entre sus piernas débiles, apoyó sus manos contra el mármol y al inclinarse, un nuevo roce dio comienzo, justo tras ella él se mecía hacia delante y atrás con suavidad, sin dejar de amasar sus pechos. Y los jadeos comenzaron a formarse en su garganta sin control y cuando fueron más audibles, se detuvo. Levantó la vista, en algún momento sin percatarse, había cerrado los ojos y él dejó de rozarla. Pensó que se había equivocado, que no debió cerrarlos y se maldijo, pero qué equivocada estaba. Trunks, al escucharla, paró en seco, sus jadeos sonoros eran demasiado, encendían el instinto animal que intentaba esconder para no tomarla ahí mismo sin aprehensión. Respiró sólo una vez fuertemente tras ella, haciendo chocar su cálido aliento contra la nuca de ella. En silencio posó sus manos sobre las de ella y las quitó de la fría superficie, las llevó al estómago delicado y la manejó a gusto y ella tensó su cuerpo nuevamente. Relájate, confía en mí, y con las manos entre las suyas la condujeron hasta el ombligo y más abajo, poco a poco, hasta el comienzo de la única prenda blanca restante en el cuerpo femenino. Se detuvo unos segundos y, en ese instante, ella tomó aire y él continuó. Llevó las manos bajo la braga y comenzó suave y lentamente. Roces eróticos que pretendía observar, sin su mano guía, la quería por sí sola. Y así, las quitó. Sigue, le ordenó y ella obediente, lo hizo. Un paso atrás para contemplar, era hermosa, verla allí, de pie, con una mano acariciándose, mejillas rosas, ojos frente a él. Perfecto. Y con la mirada fija en el espejo, la desnudó por completo. Otro paso más atrás y miró y miró, miró cómo se daba placer, cómo sudaba, cómo juntaba sus piernas, cómo su otra mano se sostenía, de nuevo, en el mármol. Verla, entre la oscuridad de los azulejos negros, era perfecto. La visión más placentera que podía haber imaginado estaba delante de sus ojos, de espalda y de frente al espejo. Se quitó la ropa en esos largos minutos y al querer detener el tiempo, la urgencia por un roce en particular, desarmó su plan inicial. Deseoso de más, se acercó y se pegó a ella, de nuevo aquella zona caliente se frotó, piel con piel y la excitación le ganó. Aquel brusco roce produjo un quejido asustadizo. Marron lo miraba por el reflejo, temerosa. A sus diecinueve años jamás se había entusiasmado a tal punto, pero cuando él intentó cruzar la línea, pasar de simples caricias al acto en sí, la petrificó. Trunks trató de amarla. La recorrió con paciencia, manos resbaladizas por sus curvas, tocando sin prisa caminos vírgenes, apretando suave, fuerte, lento, hasta que ella se entregó, abierta, por sí sola, regalando aquella escena perfecta, pero su bestial movimiento, la hizo retroceder. Bestial movimiento, bestial error. Entonces ella se volvió para buscarlo, escondiendo la cara en su pecho desnudo mientras lo abrazaba. Él respondió el gesto y ella quiso abandonarse con los ojos cerrados y lo dejó hacer por un rato, hasta que la derrotó la vergüenza y tuvo que apartarlo. La convenció con extrema suavidad que no se tapara, que no se ocultara de él, y esta vez, la guió a su cuarto. Allí, él encendió un cigarrillo, ya no había complicidad, se había perdido la anticipada urgencia que los unió durante ese día, y sólo quedaba sobre la cama dos seres abandonados de pasión, una con la memoria ausente, otro ideando, aguantando tantas palabras calladas: Marron te quiero ahora, Marron tócame, Marron mírame, Marron viólame.

Al toparse esa noche en la fiesta, no esperaron nada extraordinario, no habían pretendido mucho, sólo algo de compañía y un poco de placer, nada más, pero a la hora del encuentro los venció la vergüenza de ella, y la urgencia de él, total desconsuelo. Estamos cansados, sonrió ella, pidiendo disculpas por esa tensión entre los dos. En el último empeño de suscitar algo más entre ellos, él tomó la cara de ella entre sus manos y le besó la frente. Se acostaron lado a lado, tomados de la mano, y hablaron de sus vidas en los últimos años. La universidad demanda tiempo y cansancio, el trabajo y la empresa también, ¿conoces el nuevo parque? Aquel lugar verde lleno de animales, qué lugar más hermoso, sí.

Ella pensó en vestirse y decirle adiós, antes de que fuera tarde y todo se volviera incómodo, antes de que la respiración de Trunks, frente a ella, envenenara su aire y le hiciera cometer el más grande de sus errores al arrojarse a él. Pero Trunks la vio tan joven y vulnerable que quiso ser su amigo. Amigos, pensó, no amante, amigo para compartir algunos ratos de ocio, sin necesidad ni compromisos, amigos para no estar solo y para combatir el miedo a la soledad que no se permitía admitir. No le permitió soltarse de su mano. Un sentimiento cálido y blando, una tremenda compasión por sí misma y por él, al ver el ímpetu de su agarre, le hizo arder los ojos. Lo quería, siempre había sido así. Se movió la cortina violentamente, había amanecido, y él se levantó a cerrar la ventana, imaginando que la oscuridad podía ayudarlos a recuperar las ganas de estar juntos. Y para su sorpresa, no fue así, ella necesitaba ese retazo de luz proveniente de la ventana. Deja abierta la cortina, quiero mirarte, admitió en un susurro, y calló, no podía hablar más, porque una cosa lleva a la otra y se acaba admitiendo lo que no debería. Él volvió a la cama, la acarició, nuevamente, lento y suave, le pasó los dedos por la cintura, por los muslos y la atrajo hacia él, y ella, más controlada que antes, hizo lo mismo, paseó sus suaves manos por los brazos y se detuvo en unas pequeñas marcas sobre los hombros, explorándolas. Son sólo cicatrices, rió él. Marron percibió en su risa la tensión que ella le inducía con su comportamiento, y se detuvo, se acercó, y lo besó sobre los labios con suavidad. En ese momento él debió decirle que ese no era el comienzo de un nuevo amor, ni siquiera el de un romance momentáneo, era sólo un instante de lujuria, un breve momento de liberación, y que dentro de unos instantes, cuando ella se durmiera , él la dejaría. Debió decirle todo, que no habían planes para ellos, ni llamadas telefónicas para concretar una cita, no estarían juntos otra vez de las manos sobre la cama, ni se mirarían frente a un espejo, pero no pudo hablar, la voz se le quedó atrapada cuando ella se acercó y, con delicadeza, besó su párpado, y luego el otro, y lo repitió con el primero y con el segundo, una y otra vez.

Ahí, Trunks supo que se hundía.

Trató de aclarar sus pensamientos, de separar los sueños de la realidad, la mente racional se escabullía, dando paso a la locura en la habitación, anclando la demencia en Marron. Intentó concentrarse en ese cuerpo desnudo a su lado y pensar en el cabello dorado que caía con libertad en uno de sus hombros, en su olor a mujer dulce, pero no, no había concentración para más que la sensación del beso sobre sus ojos, se desbordó de placer y le suplicó por favor que se detuviera, que lo ayudara a salir a la realidad, mientras ella lo observaba desde arriba, retorcerse, removerse cual niño inquieto bajo su cuerpo. Y él se rindió. Se deshizo lenta y dolorosamente ahogando un gutural gemido. Al recuperarse abrió los ojos, se sentó en la cama y, agarrándola por la cintura, la dejó sobre su regazo, sus claros pezones rosando su pecho y temblando la besó, el chocar de sus labios, de sus lenguas provocando gemidos. Trunks creyó perderse en el fuego de la piel sobre él y supo que se le abría el alma frente a ella, como hacía años no le ocurría, no después de ella, la de cabellos rojos como el infierno, y dejó de luchar, soltando el último vestigio de razón, echándose a rodar por la ruta de la locura. La sintió acomodarse en él, incrustarse sobre él y un gemido brutal, doloroso y placentero llegó a sus oídos.

La virginidad rota.

Quejidos insultándolo, exigiendo más, los gritos inolvidables de Marron le suplicaban a su lado más. Manos aferradas con posesión en las caderas; arriba, abajo, arriba, abajo. ¡Más, Trunks, más!, le llegó de lejos la voz de Marron. ¿De Marron? No, no era Marron, era… Nuevos besos sobre los ojos. Ella se había quedado atascada ahí, viendo cómo se retorcía de placer, en esa acción en particular. Por momentos creyó percibir a una desconocida desnuda que lo sacudía y lo nombraba y por segundos no lograba desprenderse de la sombra de Isabelle. Encogido, excitado, comenzó a penetrarla con fuerzas. ¡Más fuerte, Trunks!, otra vez ella llamándolo desde alguna parte. ¡Abrázame!, le rogó a Marron y ella, tímida, lo envolvió en sus brazos, lo acarició, lo besó en la frente, le dijo ámame, ámame como la amaste a ella, él la tendió de espaldas sobre la cama y se acostó sobre ella. La penetró una, dos, cien veces más, y le arrancó el alma pura cuando ella gritó extasiada su nombre, y pronto él, saturado de locura, explotó.

Permanecieron horas abrazados, hasta que lentamente se alejaron las alucinaciones y él regresó a ser el Trunks de siempre, para descubrirse vivo después de todo, del ahora, de la tempestad pasada, respirando, latiendo, con la frente pegada a ella, descansando sobre sus pechos, las manos enredadas, dos seres aterrados por la soledad. Y en un momento como si lo supiera todo, Marron dijo que solo un sentimiento era más fuerte que el miedo a la soledad: el amor. Y él, con las lágrimas a punto de escapar, la besó otra vez. Todo se detuvo para Trunks, la herida más oculta había sido descubierta. Presintió que ella no era una mujer más dispuesta a hacer el amor sólo por placer, ella conocía aquello que se encontraba atrapado en el silencio de él, más allá de los recuerdos de Isa y de las otras compañeras sin significados que le siguieron, más allá de todo.

Durante un interminable momento él la observó inmóvil hasta comprenderlo todo, ella era puro amor, y entonces se permitió abrazarla y llorar. Finalmente había compartido el más recóndito secreto. Ella era su salvación.

* * *

Fin.

* * *

Nota autora:

Primero: Decir que lo que ha sido mencionado en este fic tiene relación con Triángulo, la historia de Schala S (con su autorización, por supuesto).

Segundo: Historia dedicadísima a mi amore, a mi **Schala**. Es un simple regalo para demostrar mi cariño hacia ti. No es la gran cosa, de hecho, es pequeñito si lo comparo con Tri (historia que muy bien sabes, amo).

Creo que no hay palabras para describir mi inmenso agradecimiento, sabes todo, ¿no? Las charlas sin sentido, las risas, los lloriqueos, los consejos, los ánimos, el cariño y por lo mucho que me soportas. No tienes idea lo que eso significa para mí en estos momentos, gracias por ser mi apoyo en estos días, gracias por el soporte en este último mes. Agradezco también a esto, porque sin fics jamás te habría conocido (¡gracias Trunks y Pan! xD), gracias por comprenderme, por escucharme, por el que jamás me hayas juzgado, simplemente… gracias por estar a mi lado.

También de pedir perdón, por el meh (xD) del que me arrepiento, y por aquel error con el que te hice sentir mal, pero créeme que fue un error muy inconsciente.

Eres única amore, muchas de aquí opinamos lo mismo, pero pocas te conocen realmente y tengo la suerte de, quizá, acercarme un poquito más a ti. Eres una increíble persona, no hay manera de describir lo linda que eres.

Eres alguien importante y especial en mi vida, sé que nos separa la maldita cordillera de los Andes y más, pero la distancia no es nada (gracias chat, skype, celu y Wa jajaja) si lo comparo con el cariño que te tengo.

Te quiero y espero que seas feliz porque te lo mereces, éxito en tus planes actuales y futuros, serás una grande. Y ya sabes, cualquier cosa, aquí estoy.

_**Kattie.-**_

30.12.2013


End file.
